Sandman
by Separate Reality
Summary: Somewhen, everybody has to sleep... forever. a bit Dark and angsty


I don't own Naruto!

* * *

It all started in that fateful night when he slipped out of his clothes, tired from the day, massaging his temples he tried to sleep, he had a bad day, it was 12 am, it was getting on his nerves, his fangirls didn't give him a chance to even breath. Sasuke sighed when he finally closed his eyes.

Not aware that his life was going to go in the wrong direction. A deadly wrong direction.

Dream:

"_Hi ..", a voice echoed through his brain, calling him. He was going to hear this voice more and more the following nights, but he didn't know that .. yet._

"_Who are you.", he asked into the darkness._

"_I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno.", her cheery voice called out._

"_How .. What are you doing?", he wondered, getting annoyed._

"_What I'm doing? I'm in your mind, obviously, sicko.", she called him, chuckling. Her laughs were like music, but behind there was more, she sounded far away._

"_Me? Sicko? It's obviously you who is sick enough to bother me in my dreams. Who are you anyway? How did you come here? My fangirls are haunting me in my dreams", he twitched._

"_Here .. I didn't come here .. and what the hell? I'm not a fangirl. I'm a dreamwalker.", she voice sighed._

"_A what?", he asked her._

"_I'm a dreamwalker, I can walk through other people's dreams and I can control them.", she said, chuckling._

"_What do you mean? Who are you? Show yourself?", his voice sounded frightened._

"_You are always the strong one outside? But on the inside you're just a little frightened boy?", the voice questioned him._

"_How come you "walked" in my dream? What do you mean I'm strong on the outside?", he asked her, she only laughed._

"_I don't know, it just happens, I ..", the voice disappeared._

"_What? I can't hear you!", Sasuke shouted._

"_You're waking up ..", the voice faded into nothingness._

End Dream

* * *

Sasuke POV:

"TEME!", Naruto shouted at me, getting me in a bad mood, one side because I wanted to talk to my dream – how insane it sounds – she was the first girl to talk to without clinging – and she wasn't even real ..

"What is it?", I asked annoyed.

"It's already 3pm.", the blonde jumped up and down .. was I really asleep that long? It didn't even feel like 3 minutes ..

"_I just stood up and I already want to go to sleep again .. ", I thought._

I stood up, making myself ready for the day, pulling on my black pullover since it was cold today, making my way to the office with Naruto in tow.

He was my best mate since High School, since my brother and parents died when I was young he used to be a somewhat like a brother too me.

I'm not really social, I like to keep myself out of trouble and to be quiet instead of talking. I'm not really the rebel one.

Naruto is the exact opposite, while I am quiet, pale, black haired and dark eyed, he has blue eyes, blonde hair and a bit tanned.

Now, you could compare us as Angel and Demons, good and bad. But, that's just half true.

We both had our times .. when we were rebels. We got expelled from school, skipping classes, drinking, doing drugs, dying hair, sleeping around .. yeah .. but that was years ago. Now we're both 23, really young to be a business man, especially with that past.

But we weren't for nothing the geniuses of our grade, even if Naruto acts stupid sometimes .. well .. you should never take the book by its cover.

We made our way inside, getting near our company, walking up the entrance we sat down on the 4 floor in our chairs.

A swarm of fangirls clung on our desks, I had to call the security once. Naruto and mine company was selling medical machines. We were famous everywhere, but not just because of our machines .. because of our looks. Naruto was lucky. He had a girlfriend and was happy. She was a shy and un-confident girl, but he didn't mind that. Me too, I found her nice from the beginning, but when she was around Naruto they were usually at home. She used to go to a friend in the Konoha Hospital every week. But she didn't even want Naruto to come with her, so she went alone.

I had nothing to do, my day way boring. Going to work, going home, sleeping, waking up .. it was always boring except of Naruto's craziness. I was bored of living. You could put it like that. But that dream woke my interest and it didn't give me a headache.

That night, I looked forward to sleep, I even tripped over my shoes when I got in my bed I waited .. why couldn't I sleep? I was annoyed, hitting my head, I tried to punch me unconscious. I got a headache .. but it didn't work. When I finally calmed down enough to sleep I hoped that I'd meet her there.

Dream:

"_You there?", I called._

"_Me?", her angelic voice echoed._

"_Yeah ..", I replied._

"_I'm flattered.", she chuckled._

"_How are you?", I asked her, she only laughed a bit more._

"_Fine I guess and you?", her voice held something kind and nice to me._

"_Now, when I'm talking to you, fine .. I guess.", I smirked._

"_I can see you.", Sakura echoed._

"_How?", I asked her._

"_Well .. you can see me .. if you really want to.", she said feather light._

"_How?", I repeated._

"_You could beg me ..", she laughed._

"_No way."_

"_Do you want to see me or don't you?", she asked me, I gritted my teeth._

"_Yeah .. jeez .. please.", I gave in._

"_Just please?", Sakura pushed it I decided._

"_More you cannot get.", I sighed._

"_Well .. I don't need more."_

"_Where do you want to go?", she suddenly asked me._

"_Um .. I want to go to a lonely bay .. where I can sit without being bothered.", I said truthfully, I didn't feel the need to be quiet, I felt free to whatever I wanted to do in my dreams. _

_Suddenly I was flashed. I had to rise my hand in order to regain my eyesight. I was on a beach, I heard lowly the background noises of birds. But it didn't catch my attention. My attention was to a woman in a white sundress, her pink hair flying with the wind. Her arm was raised over her head to hold a sunhat. She was beautiful. As she turned around I saw green emeralds looking at me._

"_What's bothering you?", she asked me. Somehow she could look right behind my mask._

"_I don't know.. ", I agreed._

"_You feel like crap and you don't know why, but you want to know why?", she asked me raising an eyebrow._

"_Hn."  
_

"_Sometimes I feel like you, but I didn't have the same past like you. ", she admitted, turning her gaze towards me._

"_How do you know that much about me?", I was shocked, really how did she do that._

"_I told you, I'm a dreamwalker .. I can do everything I want to.", she grinned, it reminded me of an angel._

"_And why did you chose to be here? With me? Are you real?", I wondered, already knowing that she didn't exist. _

"_I am dead, but alive. I'm sleeping but awake. I'm the darkness and light. I'm everything but also nothing at all.", she smiled that smile of hers which melted my heart._

"_Do you expect me to get that?", I smirked, she chuckled._

"_No. I'm real, I guess, I want to talk to you that's why I visit you, but I see .. you're waking again .. I'll be gone now.", she spread her wings which suddenly appeared out of nowhere .. flying into the sky. With her white dress she really looked like an angel._

_But isn't there that saying: 'Angels don't die, 'cause they are already dead?'_

_Dream End._

Beep. Beep.

I groaned, hitting the alarm clock with my fist I shut it up.

* * *

_**1 hour later.**_

I was sitting on the chair, working when a thought popped into my mind.

I turned on my PC, logged in and waited till my favourite search-site popped up after clicking on the button.

"Sakura Haruno."

1000 sites, but non of them fitted .. no pink hair, green eyes .. I was insane, I was really insane. There was no girl who had pink hair and green eyes ..

I sighed, shut down my PC and watched Naruto making out with Hinata.

I coughed, she shrieked up and apologized quickly.

"Um .. I gotta go to the hospital now.", the dark haired made her way outside.

"Do you want me to drive you there?", Naruto asked, she only shook her head.

* * *

"_Why are you down?", she asked me, sitting beside me on a cliff._

"_Don't you already know?", I sighed._

"_Yeah .. but I wanted to hear it from you.", she said kindly._

"_I don't want to talk about it."_

"_Like you didn't want to talk to Naruto about your family?", she pushed._

"_Shut up.", I screamed, covering my ears._

_I wanted to wake up, this was the first time this pleasant dream turned in a nightmare, a personal nightmare. I didn't want to remember._

"_Naruto walked down the street, he was next to me .. suddenly a fan got out of control, he raced towards us, he had a knife. Naruto tried to protect me. But he couldn't I got hit in the stomach, he wanted to kill that insane guy, but he couldn't because the man pulled out a gun. Then .. then he shot him .. he shot Naruto .. he shot my brother.. my .. brother .. he hit the ground .. I pulled myself up next to him. He was dying .. then .. then he wanted me to say goodbye to Hinata .. he .. he died .. he died .. Naruto died ..", tears were covering my cheeks. The fresh memory made me cry so hard. Something pulled me away._

I woke up drenched in sweat crying. Why .. did she know everything .. what happened .. why could she read my mind?

* * *

I clearly remembered Hinata's crying face when she cried on Naruto's grave. Many people came, even some I knew out of my High School days.

Kakashi, my old teacher stood there .. half of his face was covered by a mask. He, as well as the others was clad in a black uniform.

It was touching, his speech brought tears in my eyes, but I know I would have to go up there too, so I didn't let them out – yet.

I slowly stepped up the podium, gathering my thoughts.

"_Naruto was like a brother to me, ever since High School we were best friends. We treated each other like enemies, we were always reveals in everything we did together. But most of the time, we were just there sitting together, eating his favourite food – Ramen. _I heard Hinata sob as I mentioned Ramen _We went through everything together. He was himself a lonely-child. We always detested us before we came as close as real relatives. With him, a beautiful person died. I will never be the same, my life will never be the same. With his cheery attitude and his never ending positive energy he was Naruto, the Naruto we all knew and never forget. When he died, his last words weren't in which pain he was, he was talking about his girlfriend, about how much he loved her. He was always there for others, even if he found them gross, rude or stupid. He will remain with us, every time. Because Naruto can not die. At least not in our hearts. Believe it. ( A/N I suck at writing this)  
_

I sunk my head down as I went down, the room was silent, occasionally you could hear sobs. I walked down to my seat before the priest announced that he'd be buried now.

Together we made our way to the grave yard. I looked once again at the coffin he was laying in. I couldn't believe that the hyper Naruto I always knew was now laying in there, pale, his lips faded, his azure eyes dim, not glowing with life.

After the funeral Hinata and me were the only ones left. I watched Hinata laying a white flower on his grave, praying for him. I knew she would never be the same. Like me.

She asked me to drive her to the hospital, she couldn't drive, her eyes were swollen and red. I nodded. On the way there she told me who she always visited. It was a girl she knew from kindergarten. She was in a coma since 5 years brain cancer made it impossible for her to wake up. She'd die soon. The medics couldn't do anything about it. I pitied her.

Hinata was dropped of at the hospital by me when she made her way inside I went home. I laid down on my bed, not even thinking about dreaming but soon it began.

* * *

"_Hey.", she greeted me._

_  
"Hn.", I replied._

"_Still sad about your friend?", she asked me._

"_Sad? I'm nothing without him .. he was like a brother to me .. I'm not sad .. I'm .. broken.", I yelled._

"_Hm .. do you remember? I let you see my face .. now I have a favour, right?", she asked me._

"_If you want it to be that I'm not down anymore; forget it.", I replied rather harshly._

"_No .. That friend of yours .. Hinata .. she's my best friend, she visits me every week at the hospital.", she told me._

"_So you're working there?", I asked her._

"_No .. I'm the coma-patient she told you about today. I have cancer.. but I cannot die.. at least not now. I feel pain. They don't expect me to feel it, but I do. It's mostly psychical pain.", she explained._

"_How .. how can you just pop in my dream then? Do you want me to get there and to give you more meds?", I wondered._

"_No ..", she chuckled. "I don't want you to get me meds .. I want something completely different.. I want you to kill me. I am a dreamwalker. I started walking through dreams years ago .. I don't know how .. I just do so ..", she said serious._

"_I won't.", was my answer._

"_Why?", she asked me._

"_Because it's coward to do that .. and I can't kill you and I don't want another person close to me die.", I admitted._

"_So I am close to you?", she asked me, I only nodded._

_I felt pain rushing through my head, I saw myself chained to bed, getting more and more tense. People came to see me, but through the years I became alone, just Hinata sitting there for an hour._

"_Do you know how I feel?", she asked me._

"_Hinata's still there for you .. she cares for you.", I butted in._

"_I'm dying, Sasuke.", this was the first time she called my name._

"_I want you, Sasuke Uchiha, to kill me. I lied. I can't just pop in every ones mind, it just happened to be you, I beg you. Please. Kill. Me. I can't bear the looks I get from nurses, shaking their heads. 'Such a poor girl.' The only reason I'm still alive is because of my families money. But my family didn't visit me in like 4 years. I won't blame you. I'm laying in Konoha Hospital, room 329. Come .. and kill me, please. You don't know how much I suffer.", she begged me._

"_But .. Sakura .. I can't.", _I suddenly felt my dreams fading into nothingness as I woke up again.

Someone was knocking on my door, when I opened it, a police officer stood in front of me, informing me of Hinata Hyugas death.

"How .. how did she die?", I asked him.

"It was cancer .. she had a tumour on her heart muscle.", the officer narrowed his eyes.

"Was it spreading?", I looked terrified.

"No, it was love.", he said, shocking me.

Was it fate that the officer just had to talk about cancer? Was it fate? My fate to kill Sakura Haruno?

"How?", I asked him.

"She cut all the way through her wrists, she died on blood lost, we found her in her bathroom today. We already farewell letter and she wrote that she wanted us to tell you that she's sorry, but she just couldn't live with her boyfriend gone. You may come read it at the police station.", he offered me, I nodded, clothed myself and walked behind the police officer – it just appeared like a sick joke or dream to me, my best friend and a friend of mine gone. I just couldn't take it. Like a dream .. but without _her_ voice.

* * *

Weeks after Hinata's funeral I dreamed again of Sakura, it wasn't the same. She seemed weak.

"_Please .. I cannot take it anymore. Free me ..", she begged me and I gave in._

"_You know that this is your life your giving up?", I asked her, she nodded, looking at me with those beautiful green orbs._

When I woke up I drove to the Konoha Hospital, getting up in the room she metioned before I could here the beeping sound of her oxygen mask. She was paler than in her dreams, also her pink hair was missing, only some wisps were still left, proving her once beautiful pink tresses.

I turned around when a nurse entered, I bowed briefly.

"She's not good at the moment, we all hope that she'll be better soon. Who are you I never saw you here before, Sir.", she said.

"Um .. I'm just a remote relative.", she nodded before exiting, leaving me in peace.

I hesitated before I pulled out the cables of her oxygen mask and monitors which I created myself – fate, I believed.

As I cut the last string I knew, I just cut my heart in two. When I got home, I cried. Why? Why did everyone leave me? Since I got to know her my life became so good and suddenly, everyone dies? Should that be it? I fell in an dream, my dreams were full of nightmares, not the angelic voice of Sakura. Nothing.

This was when I realized that I fell in love with my dream and that I'd never be able to dream again.

And this was also when I realized that I couldn't life, without dreams.

Life didn't make any sense too me. I made the biggest mistake of my life. She was gone forever. I killed my love. I killed _her_.

Slowly, I got up and went into the kitchen, getting my gun out of my shelf where I locked it in.

**Bang.**

_Suicide. I was a coward. But I was happy._

_The last things I saw before everything faded away was the bay Sakura and me used to be, I saw her sitting there._

_  
"So you decided to come?", she asked me, I smiled, nodding._

_She spread out her wings and took my hand, together we flew up in the sky, already seeing Naruto and Hinata smiling at us._

_And finally I could be together with her. Finally my dreams came true._

_She was now with me, laughing. I felt good, better than ever before. _

_Finally I found my dream-girl._

* * *

**Lol I hope you liked this oneshot, I made if as preparation for Scandalous travellers.**

**Yeah, so review please :-)**

**Oh, and I'll be gone for a week ..**

**Sorry for mistakes and grammar, but I have no time for rereading! Sorry**


End file.
